


Connor's dad walks in on Jude and Connor kissing

by gay_venclaw



Category: The Fosters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_venclaw/pseuds/gay_venclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. My first fic, written for a prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor's dad walks in on Jude and Connor kissing

It’s not that Jude didn’t love having a big family. It was quite the opposite, actually. After so many years of being in and out of foster homes, feeling like he would never find a family who would love and care for him and Callie, it felt amazing to finally have them, and so much of them all at once. He couldn’t be happier. 

Really.

But as he quickly learned, big families sometimes came with big drama. It seemed that every time things started to settle down in the Adams-Foster house, something else happened, and it could get a little overwhelming. Connor was great to talk to about it and he genuinely loved listening, and Jude was grateful for that. But sometimes it was just too much and with six other people in the house it could get pretty crowded and hard to find any time alone. 

And time alone could be pretty valuable.

Especially if it was time alone with your boyfriend.

So on Saturday Jude had made plans at Connor’s like he normally did, to play video games and hang out. Maybe watch a movie. This time was apparently supposed to be extra special because Connor wanted to show Jude the new zombie game he had been raving about for so long.

“WOAH!” Connor suddenly exclaimed, disrupting the smaller boy from his thoughts and making him jump a little. He threw off his headset, turning towards Jude and grinning wildly. 

“Did you see that? I hit like twenty of them at once! I’ve been trying to get past this level for days!” 

Truthfully, Jude hadn’t seen- at some point he had become distracted watching Connor’s “concentration face” (he did this really cute thing where he scrunched his eyebrows and stuck out his tongue a little)- but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling and saying “That was really cool!” anyway.

Connor paused the game and sat up straight in his bean bag chair.

“I think an achievement this big deserves a reward.”

“Oh?” Jude questioned, raising an eyebrow. He could already tell where Connor was going with this.

“You have to kiss me.” he announced smugly.

Jude snorted and playfully shoved the taller boy’s arm. “You dork.”

Connor shrugged. “Those are the rules.”

“Oh, so there are rules about this now?”

“Yup. When your boyfriend beats an impossible level with a, dare I say it, very impressive display of skill, you have to kiss him. It’s the rule.”

Jude shook his head, laughing to himself before leaning in to close the gap between them. Connor smiled into the kiss, silently congratulating himself for being able to come this far with his best friend, being able to kiss him pretty much whenever he wanted when he used to have to tiptoe around and go on fake double dates with girls just to hold his hand. And he loved kissing Jude. It gave him the best kind of butterflies and his lips were softer than Connor had ever expected a boy’s could be. He didn’t think he would ever get over the initial surprise he felt about it every time their lips touched. 

Jude pulled away first to catch his breath. “I really like you.” he whispered.

Connor felt his heart flutter at the confession. “I really like you too.”

In that moment they were too caught up in each other to notice the sound of the doorknob turning as they leaned in for another kiss. Their lips had barely touched when they were startled apart by a loud 

“AHEM!”

Jude quickly scrambled back when he saw Adam standing in the doorway, somehow managing to bump his head on Connor’s bed.

“Ouch,” he grimaced as he reached up to rub the bruise.

Connor looked back and forth between his boyfriend and his father, trying his best to ignore the blush he knew was rising in his cheeks as he calmly asked “Yeah, Dad?”

“I… um… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you guys or anything. I just wanted to let you know that I uh… I brought pizza.” Mr. Stevens managed to get out by avoiding eye contact with his son or his boyfriend. He made a mental note to have a talk with Stef and Lena about their “open door policy” and how to go about approaching that in his home as well.

Connor nodded. “Okay. We’ll be there in a second.”

He turned towards Jude as his dad left the room. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Kind of embarrassed, but good.”

Connor closed his eyes. “God, that was so awkward.”

Jude placed a comforting hand on Connor’s back. “Yeah, but I’m really glad he’s trying.”

Both boys sat there in silence for a couple minutes until Jude remembered something Adam had said.

“So, I believe I heard something about pizza?” 

Connor rolled his eyes and shrugged Jude’s arm off of him. 

“You dork.”


End file.
